Trish Ripley
"No, go ahead and take it. You need those caps more than I do, that's for sure..." General Information Name: Patricia Regina "Trish" Ripley Age: 229 (19 when the bombs fell) Birth date: '''December 23, 2058 (Capricorn) '''Pre-war occupation: garage mechanic Current occupation: '''Goodneighbor's handyman '''Height: '''5'2 '''Weight: '''122 lbs '''Hair: '''Ginger '''Eyes: '''Blood red sclera and pale blue irises '''Family: * Father: Stephen Ripley ("presumed dead") * Mother: Isabelle Hopton (presumed dead) * Younger sister: Gloria Ripley (died of radiation poisoning at 5) * Wife: Roland (Vectober's character) 'Current whereabouts: '''Goodneighbor, though has a scavenging and trading pattern accross the Commonwealth '''Strenghts: '''Has high repair and stealth skill, has an incredible memory, knows the city like no other. Could sell a glass of water to a drowning man '''Weaknesses: '''When it's not about bartering, she has trouble approaching people without seeming completely inadequate. Horribly clumsy and/or unlucky. Really. '''Personnality: '''Trish is a really bright and cheery person, ready to make new friends. She can however be cligny or seem obnoxious. She is seen as very childish, and her small frame doesn't help that. She, however, sees herself as free, nothing to hold her down anymore. It's often when things get serious that we see another part of her psyche, the one with over 200 years old of experience, the one who is really, really done with everything. '''Notes: ' * She has an extensive collection of weird hats. Her favorite one looks like a sheep. * She's been around Goodneighbor ever since it's baby steps. * Trish has horrible night terrors about many things. Her vivid dreaming makes her mostly unable to forget them. * She once got bit by a Brahmin. * She draws as a hobby, but people could swear everything she does looks like it was drawn by a 4 years old child. * Trish managed to glow blue after she drank 4 Nuka-Cola Quantum a day for an entire week. Her stomach still glows faintly in the dark. * She cracks up whenever she hears the word "Winnebago". It's a funny word. * She always ends up in The Slog's clinic for the weirdest reasons (List here) * She's related to the Grahams on her mother's side (Her mother is the Graham's great aunt) Statistics and Favored gear Favored Weapons *Pipe Wrench *9mm Pistol (never used it, but keeps it in pristine condition anyway) *Sawed off shotgun (same, belonged to her father) Tagged Skills *Repair : 100 *Barter : 93 *Sneak : 49 Lower Skills *Big guns: 23 *Lockpicks: 15 *Medecine: 3 (Let's put a band-aid on that broken arm) Perks *Child at Heart: Trish is more likely to be listened to by kids *Master Trader: All items cost 25% less for her *Robotics expert: Trish does 25% more damage to robots, and is also able to reprogram them Traits *Wild Wasteland (or Commonwealth): Trish really only finds weirdass things while scavenging *Small frame: +1 Agility but fragile limbs (25% extra limb damage) Backstory Pre-war Trish remembers living on an Alpaca farm with her parents in Regina right until she was 14. It was a big plot of land, and she loved the peace this place had. And the stray cat she had managed to convince her parents to adopt. She was a bit of a loner, even coming off as aggressive with other kids. Her father was a strict man, wanting her to do the best in life. Friends just happened to be there to slow her down. The birth of her sister was both the best and the worst thing that ever happened in to her family. She fell in love with the tiny budle her mother put in her arms while she was sent to the operating room. Things happened fast, and in less than a year, her mother was too sick to take care of the farm and sold it, then her father started falling appart with her, and divorce was inevitable. Trish was the one given the choice.: living with her father or ending up in a foster family in Boston. She didn't choose. She couldn't. Since her father's income was pretty low, she dropped out of school to work in a Red Rocket garage. She barely had any time to herself, but when she did, Trish spent it with Gloria, even though the young girl would rather have her make friends with her coworkers. 5 years later, she was living in Toronto with her father and sister in an old apartment when the bombs fell. Post-war They found refuge in the basement of a supermarket. They went out once a week for an entire month trying to find their father, who was working out when everything happened. Until they both got incredibly ill. Snow had started falling and had never stopped, so finding low hiding places that weren't snowed in, or too cold to stay in was harder than Trish thought. Eventually she found an old factory, and they hid in the furnace room. As the ghoulification process advanced, Trish couldn't bring herself to look at her sister, slowly rotting away. She thought about leaving to search for help, but sometimes, she could hear riots outside. She didn't want to admit she was terrified. Trish survived where her sister fell. She stayed there, cradling Gloria's cold body for a month. After deciding she shouldn't stay any longer, she left her sister there, as she couldn't bury anything in the frozen soil, and left Canada altogether. She kept walking for the longuest time, until there was no snow anymore. She was still terrified. She stumbled upon the Underworld after what seemed months of walking (could easily had been weeks, though) and stayed there for 20 years. At first, she feared the other ghouls, staying in a room Carol had appointed her to. After a while, she heard about a faulty generator that needed fixing and proposed her help. Overcoming her fear, she helped make the place a better one. And she made the first friends she ever had. Remembering her sister's insistance that she made more friends before the war, she decided that she was going to follow that lead. Trish started wandering again after that. One could think she went to the Commonwealth ton purpose, but truth is she just found her way there randomly. She found a house she liked enough in the ruins of Boston, slowly fixing things inside. After a while people started forming a settlement around the Old State house and she went to help. That settlement was going to be Goodneighbor. Trish worked in Goodneighbor as a handyman until the ghouls from Diamond City got kicked out. She then offered her services for free. She has no regrets in doing so, but her income is pretty low and sometimes she can't put food on the table. She owns very little, as most of what she finds while scavenging goes to families that "may have a better use of it than I". Though, now that Roland is in her life, she has someone to watch over her, to make sure she eats and takes breaks, to buy her a bed, to actually help her take care of herself because, seriously Trish, you haven't washed that overall in a hundred years? She was actually very active against Vic when he took control of Goodneighbor. She wasn't a fighter, but she wasn't going to stay and do nothing. When Hancock (that she finally came to stop seeing as the 4 years old tyke that kept running into her in Diamond city while she traded) explained his plan, she couldn't go quick enough to provide him weapons, those she fixed for Vic, and her father's sawed shotgun. She still has horrible dreams about her sister's death. She became a regular at the Memory Den after the first nightmare. She only ever asks for the same memory. A few years ago, for about a week, she tried numbing herself with Med-X. She straight up stopped after a bad trip made her hallucinate her sister. However, she still takes a dose a month, when the dreams get too bad. Roland's presence soothes her greatly. 'Creator: '@spatialkiwi Gallery protect the smol one.PNG|Trish tends to get adopted easily Trish SweetPea.PNG Trish Pride.PNG smooch 2.png|Trish and Roland Quantum.png|Nuka Cola Quantum can have unexpected results cuddle.png tiny zombie autoportrait.png|Trish's drawing skills Trish Teacher AU.PNG|Human Trish Trish Teacher.png|Human Trish portrait Trish 4.png|Trish's usual clothes tumblr_o6io0soVXR1tmpc8to1_540.png|She glows. Like really Category:Ghoul oc